


[KK][RPS] 茸生（R-15）

by ricecake801



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Summary: 光一对刚的小胡子怀有不可告人的喜爱之情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 夫夫漫才式跑火车，今后有无差别的工口内容。  
> 本文纯属虚构，与任何真实人物无关。

( ˘灬˙ )

J社里像堂本刚这样频繁蓄须的人并不多，同僚们凑在一起，偶尔也会八卦几句。  
”男人留胡子有什么不对，”多年好友N氏乐见其成，”确实现在有些年轻女性比较喜欢水灵灵的、光滑白皙的感觉，可胡须是男人的憧憬和罗曼呐，罗曼。”  
“我有异议，”老熟人I氏不卑不亢地提出了反击，“刚就是长了胡子也还是白白的，滑溜溜的---人家两边不耽误啊？”  
“好像还真是，”N氏琢磨了一下，勉强同意了。”所以说啊，胡子这个东西，有人就是适合，有人呢，可能怎么都不行，是不是啊那边正在打游戏的你。”  
“啊，是吗？”被点名的D氏专心盯着游戏机，“其实自从你们讲出胡这个字，我就完全没听。”  
“得了吧你，”N氏啧啧道，“你是嫉妒，赤裸裸的嫉妒。胡子和你绝对不搭，你们就是上辈子的仇家，有你没胡，有胡没你。”  
“我留不留都帅，”堂本光一用力按下技能键，“Kinki的胡子份额就给刚吧，身为相方这点心意总是有的。”  
“怎么牛排还没来啊？”I氏看着菜单若有所思，“先吃个布丁怎么样？”  
“刚说让我们等他来一起吃，”N氏无视了I氏转换话题的努力，继续跟光一搭话，“你啊，要不更干脆就去做个那什么，永久镭射除毛？怎样，免得余生每天都要对着镜子挣扎。”  
“喂，”光一抗议道，却也顺着对方胡扯下去，“不过听上去确实省事----能报销么？”  
“算置装费吧，我觉得庶务课那边能过。”堂本刚猜测。  
“……”光一慢慢把游戏存了档，扭身抬头向上望。  
“你这家伙，什么时候来的？”他质问道。  
“说到布丁的时候，”刚绕过他，贴着I氏坐下来。”牛排呢？”他问，抬起手揉了揉鼻子。  
另外三个人的目光很自然地追逐了过去，刚的嘴唇上方，留了一撮淡淡的小胡子。  
哎呀，你们好呀，小胡子悄悄地也朝他们问候。真是好久不见了诸君，你们之前谈我谈得很起劲啊，为什么不接着谈了呢？不要客气，不要害羞，继续继续。  
“刚，”N氏抹了把脸，“就算你用力瘪着嘴讲话，你以为你能唬谁？”  
“是刚在说话？”I氏震惊了，“我以为是胡子在说！”  
“捧哏也要有个限度！”N氏简直没眼看，桌子对面，堂本刚举高了菜单，只露出两只眼睛，笑得眯起来。  
“光一按铃，我来份芝士爆浆牛肉汉堡。”他老神在在地点了相方的名。  
“芝士什么芝士，”N氏凶巴巴地说，“心累----同意这顿饭刚请的举手！”  
光一举得比谁都快。

 

(○˚⺣˚)۶ 

“三个人吃了七份牛排，”几天后在乐屋，刚又拎出这件事来，“你们干脆推出个组合怎么样，名字就叫“Steak-man”，出道曲包在我身上。”  
“有必要这么执念么，”光把手里的报纸放下，“不是说欧洲很久以前男人留胡子还要给政府钱？你就当也被征一次胡子税好了。”  
“简直是胡扯，”刚被他逗笑了，摇摇头继续涂指甲。光一拿起手边的可乐，放平一推，金属罐咕咚咕咚地从桌面上滚过去，撞到甲油的瓶子便停下。“给你的回礼，可别再唠叨了。”  
刚停下手瞄了一眼，“比什么都没有强，”他腾出刚涂完的一只手放到嘴边吹了吹，然后扶起罐子，小心地抠住拉环。“唉？这个不好打开。”  
“我来我来，”光一懒得从榻榻米上站起来，就地翻身滚到刚边上，拿起来单手打开。砰---！泡沫唯恐不乱地冒出来，光一听见刚喊了声糟糕，便反射性地埋下头去。  
“光一君，”刚在他头顶叹了口气，“不是给我的吗，怎么你还喝上了。”  
“我不喝怎么办，会弄脏地上，”光一辩解道，却也觉得有些对不住，就从桌上摸了一根吸管，抽出来插进罐口，“请吧，剩下都是你的，我一滴都不碰。”  
“那还真是多谢，”刚探过头来，咬着吸管喝了一大口。“都温了。”他有点遗憾地评价道，舔了舔嘴唇，于是本应抽身事外的小胡子也没能幸免，泛出点儿湿润的光亮来。光一坐在旁边盯着看，最后终于没忍住，伸手过去揩了一道。  
“啪！”手指被即刻打掉了。“你做啥啊？”刚怀疑地看着他。  
“帮你擦擦，”光一理直气壮地说。  
“多管闲事，”刚抱怨，“就算去掉了可乐，现在我鼻子底下可都是你的香水味。”  
“有什么关系，”光一乐了，“今天接下来不都是要一起录节目吗？你就好好享受这个气味吧。”  
刚给了他一个没救了的眼神，低头又吸了口可乐，然后拿起小刷子，把左手的指甲也涂完。光一也打开了报纸，不过眼睛已经不在报道上了。  
“你这个指甲，怎么黑色里还带闪光的？”过了一会，他问。“现在关灯的话，是不是还会发绿？”  
“很遗憾，并没有夜光的功能，”刚好像没注意到光一问题里的玩笑成分，认认真真地给他解释，“是认识的造型师自己制作的，这种颜色来自昆虫的体液提取物。”  
“是吗？”光一抻着脖子看，“很厉害嘛，亏你能拿得到。”  
“也没有很厉害吧，”刚低着头看自己的指甲说，但唇角已经翘起来了。  
有时候让刚高兴真是非常简单，光一想，比如夸夸他的鞋子啊发型啊什么的，可能讲话都是多余，碰碰就好。不过这种招数也要看运气，他们更年轻一些的时候，刚换了新的造型，光一说着“哎好久不见你喜欢起这个来”去摸的时候，三次里有一次会被毫不留情地拍掉。  
“瞎碰什么，”刚说，“我很喜欢这个的。”然而没人能比光一更清楚，刚的喜欢有多少种。很喜欢的，不准随便碰；超喜欢的，会主动向光一炫耀；最喜欢的，见到光一就解下来，不容反驳地挂到他身上。  
最近几年，刚像是意识到了展示与解说的互补性，注意到光一的目光还会主动说几句。“这个项链是去横滨时淘到的古董”“朋友弄到了一批水晶，据说能量很充沛。”  
作为信息接收方，光一只要眯着眼睛凝视，然后卯足了力气夸就好。简直感激不尽。  
但是，对于神出鬼没的小胡子，刚只字不提。他越不提，光一就越是在意。  
刚选择留胡子，是出于什么动机呢？包涵了怎样的意识？是对自我的彰显，还是对普世美学的叛逆？是慵懒的投机取巧，还是管中窥豹的自我放弃？  
不知道！光一心中有个小人揪着头发苦闷地大喊，脸上却不动声色，和相方谈笑风生，只是目光永远不由自主，在刚的小胡子上逡巡徘徊。  
看的时间一长，竟然就见鬼地看出了感情。

(๑˙灬˙๑)

最开始，光一并不能很好地接受这份感情。  
喜欢刚是不需要理由的，喜欢刚，如同在钻出水面后大口呼吸，在劲风袭来时张开双臂，如同盛夏里青空美得咄咄逼人，眼前是滚烫而笔直的高速公路，于是义无反顾，将油门一踩到底。  
但是胡子就另当别论了。胡子在刚和光一的关系之间是个姗姗来迟的第三者，是对平衡与对称的一种破坏。光一久违地回忆起他们缺闲少觉殚精竭虑的思春期，明明自己才是先长出胡须的人，他还记得某次半夜回房，冷不丁撞见刚在摆弄自己的松下电动剃须刀。光一当时毫不在意，但刚却露出有些难为情的笑容。  
“看你天天早上起来都用，倒是很有大人的感觉。”他小声咕哝着，把剃须刀的前盖夹在手指间来回拨弄。  
光一当时想到了什么？不记得了，他只是笑着走过去，捏了捏相方的脸，光滑饱满，线条却已隐约有了刚硬的味道。  
“你啊，这种事有什么好着急的？”他从刚手里拿回自己的东西，然后扳开开关，把嗡嗡作响的机械按到刚的下巴上。  
刚吓了一跳。“做啥？”他挪着身子往后躲，没蹭几次就进入床铺死角。光一桀桀地逼过去，然后被一脚踹出了床。  
几天后刚回了趟奈良，再到宿舍来时，从行李包里掏出一盒剃须的刀具。光一抻着脖子看了一眼，就忍不住喷了。  
“真是太大叔了，”他跌回床上，笑得直打跌，“从哪儿请来这么一套宝贝？”  
刚的耳朵红了。“可不就是大叔—我是说，老爸给的。”他无视光一吭吭的笑声，双手抱肘，困扰地瞧着装剃刀的盒子，“还一脸郑重地跟我说你也不小了，今后要珍惜地使用哦，百年老铺出品，很贵的——真是多管闲事儿啊！”  
“算了算了，”光一擦干了眼角笑出的泪，拍拍刚的后脑勺，“这也是亲情的体现啊，你就感激地收下吧，虽然还不知道什么时候能用上。”  
刚躲开光一的魔爪，摸着下巴琢磨了片刻，突然猛回头。  
“光一君，”他慢慢地叫着相方的名字，“这个周末也没出去吧，照过镜子没？”  
光一愣了，“照不照有什么关系？”  
刚点了点头，然后闪电般伸出手，揪住光一T恤的领子，把他硬从被窝里揪了出来。  
“你要干什——”光一大叫着挣扎，但刚麻利地将手伸到他的腋下，把他拖到最近的转椅上摁住。  
“你想对自己的相方做什么！”光一双手抓着被扯变形了的领口，“我可喊了，我真喊了啊！—啊呜嗯”  
刚用手捂住了他的嘴，双眼亮晶晶地笑了。  
“不怕不怕，”他看光一在椅子上蠕动，就岔开双腿，牢牢卡在光一的大腿外侧，同时伸手去够从奈良带回的盒子。  
“光一殿，请助拙者试刀！”

(˙灬˙*)  
“那真是非常危险了，”多少年后光一想起来还是心有余悸，“我当时被你捏着脖子这样那样，心里想完了完了，此命休矣，我死了事小，Kinki就要成为J社最短命组合，怎么对得起关西观众的热望？”  
“喔？不错嘛巨匠，”刚头都不抬，小口小口地吸着外卖的荞麦面，“这个梗非常能体现你的团爱，下周接受取材时可以讲讲看。”  
光一不以为然，“要讲也是你这个犯人来，”他低头看自己面前的红味噌猪排饭，觉得没什么胃口。“我说，这次打算把胡子留到什么时候？”  
“唉？”刚从杯子上方抬起眼看过来，“还没什么想法，怎么这么问？”  
光一语塞了，他放下筷子，盯了刚一会儿。  
“你有没有想过试试那种，胡子的两边很长的，”他抬起右手，在自己唇角处比划了一下。  
“你是说？”刚琢磨了几秒，“像那种活了很久的鲤鱼似的？”  
光一觉得不太对，但似乎也没有更好的形容了，只能点头。  
“不行吧，比如吃面的时候，”刚把筷子横过来，敲了敲碗，“会沾到汤。”  
“有道理！”光一赞同，“那—那种超有艺术家范儿的大胡子怎么样？帕瓦罗蒂那种。”  
“日本人的体质很难蓄出那种吧，”刚谨慎地否定道，“宫崎骏恐怕就是业界巅峰水平了—我倒是也试过，但看上去更像贴了假胡子，非常粗糙的变装。”  
“你还试过。”光一干巴巴地重复着。“什么时候，我怎么不记得？”  
趁他努力回忆的工夫，刚吃完了最后几口面。  
“就这么在意？”他用纸巾揩了揩嘴巴，看着光一笑了。  
“那么，要亲亲看吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构，与任何真实人物无关。

“那么，要亲亲看吗？”

 

听到这句话，光一的脑中响起了清脆的哨声。

并非是那种带着起哄或调侃意味的口哨，更像是菜鸟警察夜巡撞见便利店门口的不良少年，蹬着自行车冲过去时掏出哨子，半是无奈半是壮胆地用力一吹——

“嚯哈！”堂本巡查发出了模糊的感叹。

刚将其解读成拒绝。“啊，这样么。”他点了点头，伏下身去，开始喝眼前那杯玄米茶。

“嘶—嘘嘘——”刚不紧不慢地饮着滚烫的茶水，那吸吮的声音令光一的膀胱蠢蠢欲动。太下流了，他捂着小腹皱眉。

男人都是下流的，光一如此坚信着，只是品种和表现方式有所不同。他自己的下流有些理直气壮的宣告色彩，我下流因为我可以，因为☆☆和○○就在那里，不想摸的人才是神经病。刚的下流则如同毛茸茸的幽魂，看似柔软无害，却狡黠又笃定。稍有不慎就会被狠狠咬住，余毒经年不退，半衰期极长，连在梦中也避无可避，腿间举起投降的旗。

倘若就这么置之不理，刚的下流会持续辐射下去，甚至可能殃及之后使用乐屋的人。光一下定决心，然后发现刚喝完了茶，正伸手去拿桌上的生姜糖。他心里咯噔一下，赶紧按住那只手。

“唔？想吃？”刚意外地看过来，“不是讨厌这个糖么。”

“非常讨厌。”光一果断地说，然后凑了过去。

生姜糖还是不要了，相比之下胡子好得多。他如此胡思乱想着，仿佛二选一的逻辑能够解释全部。刚的脸在视野里急速放大，但就在碰触的前一瞬，堂本光一临阵而怂，低下头亲起了刚的嘴唇。

“嘴干，先润一润。”他强行解释道，同时朝着刚压过去，堵截住所有可能的反驳。

他毫无意外地从刚的嘴巴上尝到点谷物的焦香味儿。“收录前15分钟。”有人走过来咚咚敲门。刚向后撤去，光一以为他要退开，却发现刚只是仰起身体，令这个亲吻变得深入了一些。

确实没什么好退缩的，光一贴着刚的嘴唇偷笑，他们在更离谱的时刻干过更离谱的事儿。默契又大胆的两名共犯，罪行累累，技艺精湛，在目光与照明交织的波澜里不动如山。别扭和忐忑消散了，他乐陶陶地咬了下刚的嘴唇，然后松口上移，亲上那撇小胡子。

第一感想：居然比预想中的更软。

光一转了转眼珠，腾出手来捧住刚的脸不准他动。掌心里是温暖的脸颊，拇指掠过颧骨，顺着鬓角来回摸了几次。刚像是被弄痒了，发出模糊的哼声。声音化作微小的震动，贴着皮肤传过来，光一眯起双眼。

他用了些力气，亲得湿漉漉且啧啧作响，仍然没能适应触感与视觉之间的那种反差。光一没来由地记起春日大社里的小鹿，身体圆滚而顺滑，摸上去却硬邦邦地硌着手心。可能奈良的生物注定会沾染上些矛盾的特质，他想，比如堂本刚，比如含蓄的坚持和明快的孤寂，比如疏远而长久的爱。

“收录前5分钟。”又有人在门外提醒道。刚揪住光一的后领，将他慢慢扯开。

“行了，本日营业到此为止。”他亲切地宣布，拍了拍光一的脖子。

刚嘴唇上方的那块皮肤已经微微泛红，光一眨了眨眼。

“多谢招待。”他哑着嗓子说，然后剥开一颗糖果，亲手喂刚吃了下去。

 

(●˚⺣˚)

这之后，光一便对自己的情结释然了。自从懂得亲吻这回事，他就总是很容易喜欢上自己亲过的东西：他的舞台、他的パン、他的相方……的神秘小胡子。他现在已然自我洗脑成功，觉得胡子只要不长在自己脸上，是可以非常悦目的。

请不要误会，刚本身也是相当好看，风格忽东忽西，魅力却是三十年不变的信赖与实绩。但胡子赋予了好看一种矢量性。通常光一在观察刚时，总是漫无目的地来回扫描，已经多次被旁人指出视线相当不审。而凭借那一层软软的小胡子，他总算可以为自己的目光建立坐标，刚的五官和表情因为胡须而得以被丈量，就如同高速公路终于有了车距线，蓝天上一架直升机嗡嗡着飞过（机尾扯着标语I ❤奈良！），水面上浮标随着潮汐涨落，数米之下明亮鱼群来往不息。

标识是何等重要啊，光一终于明白为什么马克吐温选择成为马克吐温。什么，这个梗没人懂？

他懒得关心，只顾着在释然中放飞自我，同时又因为刚剃须的将来感到了不舍。于是他逮着机会就对刚的小胡子动手动嘴，没过多久，后者就有所察觉了。

“可能我的问题很奇怪，但拜托你认真思考一下。”刚诚恳地问，“我的胡子和屁股，你更喜欢哪一个？”

“有什么好思考的，”光一眼都不眨，“肯定是胡子。”

“唉？？”刚明显动摇了，伸手护住了臀部，“居然是胡子？胡子？？你不觉得羞愧吗光一君，我的屁股被你摸了多少年？说变心就变心你对得起它吗？？”

“不是说屁股我就不喜欢了，”光一想这都是什么对话，却还是耐着性子解释，“但你的屁股一直都在那里，可胡子却不是时常都有啊。就像是卡牌游戏，你明白的吧，R无法SR相提并论。”

“哦哦，原来如此，我明白了巨匠——你难道能指望我这么回答么？我得堕落到什么地步才能接受你刚才的话？”刚毫不客气地吐槽他，过了一会儿，却还是忍不住问了。

“R是屁股—就算我认同你的评价系统吧，SR是胡子，那SSR呢，是什么？”

光一停下翻阅赛车杂志的手，皱眉想了想。“被咬出牙印的……屁股吧？”

“你，那个疑问语气是怎么回事，”刚无力地指责道，“你是怎么做到疑问着开黄腔的？”

“我就是随口说说，”光一拿起杂志，重重仰躺在榻榻米上。“等想出更好的答案可以再修正嘛！”

刚叹了一口气，小声念叨了几句，但随后就安静下来，估计是看起了台本。光一把杂志几乎都贴到了脸上，连车道的线条都模糊起来。

即便此时没有镜子，他也清楚自己脸红了。自作自受，光一在铜版纸下露出苦笑。他觉得有些渴，却又不好意思起身去拿可乐。而就在这时，刚在桌子对面清了清嗓子。

“我说——”

“又怎么了？”光一撑起身来，却依然垂头盯着眼前的赛事报道。喜欢的车手在最后一圈被迫脱离车道，照片上清晰地映出浓烈的白烟。

“光一桑，”刚低声叫着他的名字。

“那个……你方才是对我发出了邀请吗？”

 

(๑˙灬˙๑)

车是看不下去了。光一扔开了杂志，抬手揉了揉脸。“可不怎么高明啊，对吧？”他耷拉着肩膀，盯着刚面前几张散落的糖纸。

“并没有这样的事，”刚体贴地否定道，“只是，这几个月我们都太忙了，是我不好，一时没有反应过来……”

光一被刚的这种体贴击沉了。拜他们十几年兢兢业业造势所赐，全日本都觉得堂本光一撩妹无能，光一对此毫无困扰，毕竟撩谁谁知道——可如今，他居然连刚都勾引不动了。

出道多年的堂本光一在自己的相方面前抬不起头来，缓缓趴在了暖桌上。

就这样趴到录制前夕算了，他自暴自弃地想，等摄像机转起来，就可以抛弃当下这个出糗的我，迎来天下无敌的新我。

可恶，想喝酒，录完节目就去喝！光一在脑海里翻阅起酒吧地图，他在清酒与威士忌间犹豫不决，突然感到小腿一痒。

暖桌之下，一只脚顶开光一的膝盖，伸过来搁在他的大腿上。

唉？光一猛地抬起头来，盯着刚不动声色的脸。

“所以，是你同意了，”他不确定地问，“还是咱们桌子下面藏了个人？”

“那算什么，整蛊节目？”刚被他逗乐了，笑得眼角皱起来。“亏你想得出来……啊，不行了，暖炉好烫。”他做了个认输的手势，摇着头把腿收回去。

光一想也没想地伸手朝桌子下一抄，“你同意了，”他坚持道，“什么时候？你家我家？谁上谁下?”

“哎呀，烫，好烫，袜子袜子。”刚连声告饶，却也没有挣扎，任凭光一捏着自己的脚踝。“嗯……”他思索了片刻，“我会和经纪人确认日程的。”

在所有对于邀约的回应之中，上述恐怕是最不浪漫的一种。但如果是刚，如果是对自己，这句话则意味着确凿无疑的执行性。

约定就是约定，光一安下心来。哪怕随后刚患上严重的流感，哪怕接下来自己也陷入工作的轮盘苦战，在脑中的某处，属于刚的情 欲被妥帖地收纳起来，用心保养，蓄势待发。

终于，在夏秋交接的某个黄昏，光一的公寓迎来了访客。


	3. Chapter 3

摘要：光一对刚的小胡子怀有不可告人的喜爱之情。

本文纯属虚构，与任何实际人物无关。

( ु ´灬`)ु

刚走进玄关的样子，与光一想象中不速之客应有的打扮相去不远：象牙白的宽沿帽、金丝眼镜，深色宽松衣裤，墨黑外套垂至过膝，裹住双腿，仿佛一朵吸饱了雨水的云。提包落在地毯上，刚打量着光一，眼睛微微发亮。

“太客气了，光一君，”他慢慢地说，“只是我来过夜而已，你穿什么裤子啊？”

光一被他打趣得一哆嗦。“我不是，我没有。”他辩解道，“我以为是快递来着！”

“喔？你又买了什么？”刚很感兴趣地问。

“パン的饭。”光一随口答道，“咻”地把裤带拉紧打结，去了厨房。“喝什么？”他头也不回地问，“早上我泡了麦茶，要不要？”

“要~~”刚的声音从客厅里传来，光一盯着茶水筒。冷静，他在心里说。

他确实冷静地返回了，只是在走路时觉得拖鞋响得过分。刚坐在沙发上，探着头观察刚才被光一暂停的游戏画面，听到脚步声他转过脸来，露出迷惑的神色。

“怎么你只拿了杯子？”他抬手把帽子摘下来，“麦茶呢？”

光一看向自己空着的右手，“唉？”

他听起来比刚还迷惑，活活逗乐了后者。“行了行了，我不渴。”刚扫了眼矮桌，端起光一的酒呷了一口，脸微微皱起来，稍后却又点了点头。

“少喝，”光一告诫道，暗搓搓把手里的杯搁在桌角。“明天下午就进剧组？”

“没错，”刚点头称是，“所以酒也不能喝了，烟当然更不能吸，还有就是……”刚伸出手指，在嘴唇上抿了一道。

“胡子也留不住了，光一桑，”他仰脸看向光一，语气无辜得令人发指，“这可怎么办？”

光一冷静地咽了下口水。

“很困扰么，我看不见得。”他说，音调高得不太自然，“你也快到了厌烦的时候吧。”

“也有点儿吧，但是……”刚还想说什么，光一却已经转过身去，闪电般冲向狗窝。

“パン，パン醒醒，”他急切地揉起自家女儿的肚子，“看看谁来了，你喜欢的刚来了啊，我们打个招呼好不好？”

パン动了动，光一看到希望的曙光——在窝里翻滚了小半圈，蜷成一团，睡得更香了。

刚的目光从后方传来，落在光一赤裸的背上。光一的耳朵都热起来了，他捧起パン，转身举给刚看。“可爱吧？”他硬着头皮问。

刚依然拿着酒，几分钟里酒量减少的速度有些令人担心。听到光一的呼唤，他眯着眼看了一会。

“嗯，パン也可爱。”他评价道，然后转过脸去，额头贴住杯子笑了。

 

那个微笑极为放松而甜蜜，即使是光一也只有在两人独处时才见得到。信号过于明确以致无法误读，光一觉得周围安静下来，唯有胸腔欢腾擂动，如同夏日祭上第一声宣告的太鼓。他定下心来，把パン小心地放回窝里，又抹了抹它的肚皮。

睡吧孩子，他在心里说，爸爸今晚有得忙了。

然后他大步流星地走向沙发，扳住刚的肩膀。

“脱！”他理直气壮地说，同时抓住刚外套的边沿，唰地往下一扯。

“喂喂，”刚笑了，顺从地从外衣里把自己释放出来，“这么干劲满满的，那刚才的小剧场算什么？”

“不知道。我哪知道。不想知道。”光一攥着刚的外套，织物的质感光滑又颇具重量，随便一扔恐怕会造成褶皱。他琢磨着要把外套挂起来，左手却碰到个物件。

“嗯？”光一疑惑地伸进衣袋，掏出个空荡荡的七星烟盒。

“又抽上了？”他扭头在刚的外套里嗅了嗅，却没闻出味道。

“没有没有，是向Staff要来的，”刚摆摆手，“里面是给你的礼物呐，打开看看？”

无论出于什么目的拜访光一的家，刚从不空手上门。这个奇妙的习惯持续了十几年，起初光一觉得刚有些客套，但这念头很快就消失了，毕竟没谁会出于客套而送给别人手腕粗的螺丝、或者彩虹色的马桶清洁剂。

刚应该只是觉得自己困惑的样子非常好玩，借此活跃一下气氛。作为基于类似的动机而对相方屁股出手的人，光一觉得自己对此没有拒绝的立场。他抱着觉悟打开烟盒，迎接这一次的惊喜或惊吓。

一个蝉蜕轻轻地轱辘到手心里。光一盯了它一会。

“你送了我个虫，”他看向刚，语气里带着控诉，“虫啊？我拿这玩意怎么办？”

“哎，哎，光一君，怎么能叫它‘这玩意’呢？”刚双腿一盘，振振有词地开讲了，“请你扪心自问，你这个夏天除了工作出过几次门？有没有留心听过夏日的蝉鸣——当然，就算听到了，也只会单纯地觉得‘吵死了！’吧。啊，和你不一样，我可是有认真地出去散步，听取各种虫子的歌声。尤其是蝉，在地下深埋了十七年才能见光，然后赌上生命发出的悲壮咏叹，难道不值得我们怀着敬意去欣赏吗？”

光一只得点了点头。“值得。”他干巴巴地说。

刚满意了。“我可是给你挑了最大、最完整的一个，注意它的前腿，很棒吧，那种怒张的姿态。啊，你有在认真地看，这很好，但是也没必要特意去擦眼镜嘛。嗯，好了，光一，差不多行了，你怎么还在看，你这完全是在演了吧？演得太夸张了喂！好了好了，快过来亲我。”

“遵命，”光一笑了，觉得终于扳回一局。他把蝉蜕塞了回去，搁在桌上，然后扑了过去。

“太夸张了。”刚被他按进沙发里时还在抱怨，声音因为光一的亲吻而含糊，舌头却灵活又柔软，尝得出熟悉的酒气。光一闭着眼睛，臂膀用力，一条腿顶进刚的大腿下面，弄得对方丧失平衡，只能蜷起身体，抱住光一的脖子，缩进他怀里。

刚适才的话语犹在耳边荡漾。十七年蝉，长久的蛰伏换来短短一年朝夕。自己和刚在十八岁的夏天正式出道，那一年的蝉毫无疑问是死绝了，他们两个人却一路有惊无险地走下来。做人真好，光一突然想。人能长久地活着，能犯错也能重新来过，能哭泣和亲吻，还能在温度适宜的房子里风雨无阻地做爱。

多么幸运啊！光一怀着深深的感激硬了。他放过刚的嘴唇，居高临下，打量刚眼睛里被自己亲出的水光。刚喘了口气，不和他对视，目光一路向下，瞄向裆间。

“还请手下留情。”他这样说，却又舔了舔嘴唇。

“是是，”光一快活地答应道，“不会让你明天起不来床，我可是专业的。”

“专业的？”刚随口吐槽，“怎么你为了和我睡还考了新资格？至少官网没更新——哎哟！”他说不下去了，因为光一捧着他的脸，瞄准嘴唇上方那道小胡子，用力啃了一口。

“你怎么想得咬这里，太奇怪了，”刚抗议道，“奇怪的大叔，放过我的胡子。”

“反正明天你就剃了，我啃两口又怎样。”光一埋下头去，舌尖细细地舔过，敏感味蕾碰触到粗粝胡须，微微发麻，他满足地沉吟了一声，恋恋不舍地松了口。

“嗯，怎么说呢，”他砸了砸舌，眯着眼睛评论，“是男人啊。”

“废话！”刚小腿弯起来，踢向光一的后腰。“当然的吧，你有的什么我没有。”

光一乐了，“嗯，生怕你没有。”他向刚挤压过去，用勃起蹭着刚的大腿。“这个，你要是没有的话，就不知道怎么弄才舒服，那我现在就有麻烦了。”

“是是，你说得对，”刚的脸上露出认命的神情，他伸手到运动裤里，缓缓套弄起来。


	4. Chapter 4

堂本刚这个人，光一想。歌喉温柔婉转，对各种乐器也是手到拈来，专业素质明明如此强悍，相比之下，口活和手活却泯然众人。

对于这种戏剧性的落差，光一有两种解释：一，经验极少并缺乏练习；二，刚是故意的。

无论真相是哪一种，都令光一乐不可支。眼下刚正在他裆间忙碌，垂着眼睛，眉间微微皱起，时不时还俯下身去舔几口，姿态可谓仁至义尽，表情却渐渐有些动摇。

“为什么还不硬，”刚咕哝着，“可恶，快给我站起来。”

光一憋着笑，在刚脸上响亮地亲了一口。“对我好点儿啊，”他小声说，一边伸手抚过刚背后，居心叵测地下移，在臀部揉了揉，摸到一块硬物。“什么东西？”他随口问，“套子？”

刚手上的动作停了，他抬起头来。“需要用套吗？”他语气平平，眼睛直视着光一，仿佛这就只是个单纯的询问。

光一的心突地跳了一下，来了，又来了，他想，属于刚特有的试探，迂回又不容误读，说不上是温柔还是阴沉。好在如今这已经不能令光一伤心了，他甚至都懒得生气。他捉住刚的肩膀，不是为了推开或摇晃，而是把对方抱得更紧了。“想用就用，”他咬着刚的耳朵，坦坦荡荡地建议道，“不过要是你喜欢中出，我也随时奉陪。”

“嗯，”刚的回答模棱两可，“可惜呐，不是你想的那样。”他捉住了光一那只搞事的手，引着他往后兜里摸。光一趁机用劲揩油，直到刚捏得他手腕发疼才收手，掏出块吉他的拨片来。

“从录音室过来的，”刚解释了一句。光一喔了一声，捏着拨片把玩，突然觉得有点眼熟。“哎，”他问刚，“这不是我……”

还没等他把话说完，刚突然凑过来，一口把拨片叼走了。

“你什么你，”他咬着钝的那端，示威地朝光一露出牙齿，“你的就是我的——给我老实点儿。”

说完，他就呼地坐了起来。两个人本来是腿缠着腿抱在一起，如今刚换了姿势，光一就只好向后仰，结结实实倒在沙发上。

“哎呀呀。”他懒洋洋地抗议了一下，刚置若罔闻，低下头来亲他的脖子。拨片划过皮肤，留下短暂的刺痛。轻微的恐惧和好奇令光一微笑。会流血吗？光一想，可就是流血也没什么。

说到底，和进食一样，光一对情事的观念也是既极端又宽大。有些绝对不可以，有些又怎样都无妨。因为毕竟只是肉体，毕竟只是顶着堂本光一之名的驱壳。

或许是游戏玩多了，在某种意义上，光一将自己的身体视为一具机甲。他自己则是精明老练的驾驶员，开着机甲一路前行，遇到恶龙即斩杀恶龙，遇到美人便吓退美人。于深渊下折取鲜花，从冰川中盗取眼泪，汗水与鲜血在机体上流淌，闭眼摸上去皆宛若晨露。征途漫漫如永恒，短暂如今生，伤痕与名望此消彼长，无需回头，无需悔恨，喧嚣与荣华凝结于剑锋，轻轻一挥便化作星辰。名为KD-51的黄金机甲本应天下无敌，直到刚不声不响坐上副驾，一拳砸上引擎开关。

于是熔炉冷却，蓝光黯淡，裂变戛然而止，中子心甘情愿的臣服。

代号51的驾驶员光荣卸任，成了被驾驶的那一个。

“还要，”光一大声说，他扬起下巴，迎接更多锋锐的亲吻，如同少年时对着剃刀引颈就戮。

刚没让他失望。

他盘踞在光一身上，眼睛里闪烁着鲜活的光。“好孩子，”他拍了拍光一的脸，然后开始自己的弹奏。洋红的拨片在光一身上濡湿地游走，轻重缓急，疏而不漏。光一盯着天花板，让自己仅凭触觉去揣测哪里被浅尝辄止，哪里会留下痕迹。温热的呼吸转移到小腹，刚突然用力。

“啊！”锐痛令光一惊叫出声。他下意识地伸手去捂，但刚一把捞住他的手，按在身旁。“没事的，”他低声承诺，“我不会让光一有事。”

确实，疼痛很快就消失了。刚朝光的小腹吹了吹，又在痛处亲了一口。“没事的。”他又保证道，“光一，会很舒服的喔。”

然后他一路向下。

 

拨片和性器接触的瞬间，光一差点弹跳起来，但刚像是早有预料般将他牢牢按住。他硬得格外迅速，简直能感到血液争先恐后朝那里奔流。刚在他腿间发出一声满意的长叹。“可算等着了，”他含糊地说，嘴唇贴着光一的阴茎若即若离，拨片也在唇齿间吞吞吐吐。

不痛，真的不痛，然而异样的刺激感令光一整个人都绷紧了。他反射性地用腿去勾刚的脖子，又怕自己力道太大把刚给勒得晕过去，于是只好一只脚蹬住沙发靠背，把大腿内侧毫不保留地暴露出来。可刚对光一的这番体贴毫无察觉，只是专心致志用拨片折腾他。刚这些年苦练造就的音乐素养，如今光一终于有机会感同身受。是我不对，他爽得迷迷瞪瞪的还不忘反省，刚不是活不好，他只是一直没找到道具来激发技能。

拨片和光一，两者如今已是难兄难弟，被刚用嘴随心所欲地玩弄。尖端在柱身上勾勒，侧棱贴着紧绷的底端来回挤压，到了湿润又敏感的头部，刚的舌头一转，挪出光滑的平面，左右来回仔细磨蹭。

“刚，刚，”光一失声叫刚的名字，手伸进对方头发里紧紧攥住。他喘着气，身上冒出一层细汗，自觉和沙发贴住的部分已经开始打滑。刚从他腿间抬起头来，脸上也泛出了血色，嘴唇湿漉漉的，样子情色又不堪。他向光一笑了笑，然后张开嘴，灵活又邪恶的舌头上，拨片沾满前液，淫糜得发亮。

“叫我？”刚伸手摸了摸光一汗湿的头发。“受不了啦？”他问。

光一摇摇头，硬扛不认。“就是想问问，”他咽了下口水，“能出到你嘴里吗？”

刚露出了复杂的神色。“我说，光一君。”

光一心里咯噔一下，完了完了，他想，又要在床上跑火车了。

果不其然，刚用手擦了擦嘴巴，摆出一副正经说教的架势来。

“光一君，你难道没听说过……best drop吗？”


End file.
